Beauty and the Beast
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: After Amanda is humiliated a strange relationship is formed with the most unlikely person ever. Amanda x Christina with some B/G
1. M&M's and alcohol

before you think i'm taking a pop a christina's looks with this title, it's not. The title just seemed like something Amanda would say (she's such a bitch) well hope you enjoy the fic

I DON'T OWN UGLY BETTY, NOT EVEN THE DVD

* * *

Hello, my name is Amanda and you might be wondering what I'm doing talking to unpopular, fashion rejects like you. Right? But see, I have a secret that I've been dying to tell someone, and since you don't know anyone important to tell it to,  
here we go...

4 months ago...

Christina McKinney strolled through the deserted closet, ready to lock up for the night. Humming the tune to some some song called "Milkshake" she hadheard eariler in the day. Sunddenly, she heard a noise. She stopped dead in her tracks, listening for the sound again. Then she heard it. It was a rustling noise coming from a clothes trolly in the corner of the room. Christina slowly walked towards the clothes, ready to attack whatever was behide it. Then she pulled back the clothes. Amanda sat there in the corner like a deer caught in a pair of head lights, surounded by empty packets of M&Ms.

"What are you doing down there?" Amanda looked around; seeing no one else there, she stood and brushed the dust off her shoulder.

"I was hiding obviously. You wear one hobble dress and they never let you hear the end of it. How was I supposed to know the Amanda was a joke?" Before Christina could reply with her legendary Scotish wit, Amanda butted in.

"I know I normally try to ignore you, but since I've been back-stabbed byeveryone else, do you what to go drinking with me?" Before Christina had a chance to say a word, Amanda had already started dragging her to the exit.

5 hours later...

Amanda and Christina crashed into Amanda's flat, stumbling around 'til they both fell on top of the coach. Laughing, Amanda turned to look at Christina.

"You'rre drunk arn't you?" Christina gave a mock look of shock. "Me? No, and look who's talking!" Sunddenly, a smile spread across Amanda's face and she chirped, " I've got a bottle of white wine in my bedroom, it's the second door on the left. Go get it." Being in no state to argue or pass up a chance of more alcohol, Christina started to drunkenly stagger towards where  
Amanda had said her bedroom was. When she got to that particular room she started to search for the bottle of wine. Behind her she heard the door open and close. She turned to see Amanda smiling devilishly.

The next morning...

Christina groaned, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet and her hangover was already killing her. Then Christina frowned with her eyes still shut. These weren't her sheets. Slowly, she started to move her arm around the bed until she felt a leg.

Christina opened her eyes to see a naked Amanda Tanen lying next to her and she screamed.

Months later...

"Do i get to see what you got me for my birthday yet?" Christina stopped walking around the closet and snapped out a "Yes! For God's sake woman stop asking I'm getting it now!" After a couple of minutes Christina returned from the inner reaches of the closet, holding a plain white box. "I made this for you." Amanda took the box and opened it. There was a handmade dress inside, so stylish that Marc would be beging her for months for a chance wear it.

"Do you like it?" Amanda pushed Christina on to one of the seats scattered around the closet.

"Let me show you." At the entrance to the closet, Betty stood there stunned at what was happening before her.

* * *

please review and tell me if you like/hate it or if you what me to do more

bye:)


	2. In need of a sandwich

In the closet, Amanda Tanen checked herself in the mirror for the third time, admiring how amazing she looked in her brand new dress, even after sex. At the same time, Christina McKinney tidied herself up, so no one would suspect what she'd just been doing with MODE's bitchiest receptionist, Amanda turned to walk out the exit but before she did, she turned back to look her favourite scotish person and cooed

"Thanks for the birthday present, and the dress. See ya Braveheart," After blowing a kiss to the bemused seamstress, she slinked off to do god knows what.Christina shook her head, mumbling to herself

"What am I going to do with her" then she started to get back to the work she'd been doing before Amanda had turned up.

While this was happening, outside Daniel's office, Betty sat shaking her head, trying to get rid of the images of her bestfriend and amanda getting VERY friendly in the closet Betty mumbled to herself

"I really didn't need to see that much of Amanda" then out of nowhere Wilhelmina Slater appeared, Wilhelmina cleared her throat and asked in her superior tone

"Where is that friend of yours, Carlotta. I need to see her, will she be in the closet?" Betty replied, smiling a little too fake, at the same time trying to forget about the mental image stuck in her brain of amanda trying to strip her friend Christina of her clothes with her teeth

"Her name is Christina and do you want to leave a message and I'll pass it on because the last I saw her she had her hands full" Wilhelmina looked at Betty strangely. Betty wasn't sure wether it was because of the blush on her face that the double meaning of her words had caused or because of the blue, furry sweater she was wearing that day for work.

Wilhelmina didn't say anything else. She just walked away, proberly going to track Christina down herself, leaving Betty the chance to go get a sandwich to carm herself down, she thought it was way too early too start drinking.

Later that day In Marc's office...

Amanda's face lit up in joy as she spun round, showing every part of her new dress for the fifth time: showing off was so much fun. Marc tiredly claped then cut in

"I get the point, its fabulous. Now spill, where did or who did you get that dress from?" Amanda posed again then replied

"A little magic sewing mouse," having made Marc jealous and curious enough, she posed once more and walked out the room, toward the receptionist desk, ready to show of to and insult as many people as she could before the end of the day.

* * *

_Want did you think? love or hate_

_please leave a review on the way out and have a nice day _

P.S I've got over 153 views for this fic but so little reviews, so I strongly urge you to leave a review even if its to say this is boring

_bye:)_


	3. Rings and Gio

I've skipped about a year since the last chapter, this is set during/after "giving up the ghost" in series 2 also you may have noticed that i have changed the first chapter so it looks normal now

I want to thank Rhinano, wooster182, Doesnt Go Away, Mayuko-Chan and everyone else that bother to review this

I've work hard on this and I've got cold so i hope you enjoy this and review

* * *

Christina McKinney walked into the closet. On the one hand she was relieved that Daniel and Betty had once again saved MODE but on the other hand worried as hell because she hadn't seen Amanda since her what's hot and not column had been rejected by Sheila, the assistant creative director at the magazine. She had checked every where apart from one place, the love dungeon.

When she got inside, she saw her girlfriend curled up in a swivel chair, to get the receptionist's attention Christina called "What are you doing in here, you know everyone has left, right?" Amanda swiveled around to face the seamstress and replied

"I'm drowning myself in Italian leather" Christina looked at the pile of shoes in Amanda's lap then, went to ask what was the reason she was in such a state but as if reading her mind, Amanda started talking again "I thought I got the fashion gene from my mother but I can't even do that, it all came so easy to her."

"I worked for your mother, nothing came easy to her" Christina said, trying to dispel Amanda's myth about her mother. Amanda looked confused and asked

"what about her motto, inspiration not perspiration?" Christina snorted and placed her hand on her hip then answered

"Oh bollocks, that woman worked her ass off and sweated like a fishmonger, i should know because i had to clean up the stains" not seeing the joke, Amanda questioned

"What am i going to do now, work hard?" Christina smiled at the younger woman

"Goodness no sweety, we can't have that just because you don't have Fay's talent doesn't mean your not still her daughter" Amanda stayed silent and stood up, the pile of shoes falling off her lap in the process. Then she walked over to the wall to the far corner where her all her pictures of her potential fathers where pinned up randomly, head hung low. Christina moved over to the other woman, pulling her into a hug. Amanda finally lost control and started sobbing into the Scottish woman's shoulder, Christina lead Amanda to the bed and held her while she cried her heart out.

Eventually Amanda's tears subsided and she asked "If I'm not a talented fashion designer, what am i good at?" while stroking the MODE receptionist hair, Christina thought about the question then finally answered

"Your a good singer, when your in the shower, sometimes it sounds like its Mariah Carey in there," Amanda smiled for the first time time since Christina had walked in, Amanda loved to be complemented

Suddenly, Christina got off the bed, leaving Amanda lying confused, then she reached into her pocket pulling out a small box, hesitating for a moment she slowly got down on one knee "I know this is not the best time to ask and you'll probably say no but..." Christina paused and took a breath, trying to get the courage to finish her sentence. She thought back to a couple of months a ago when she'd found out that Stuart, her former husband, had died of liver failure. She had been shocked but it made her realise that life was too short for hesitation, even if that meant making a fool of yourself, that thought seemed to give her the will to carry on what she had been going to say, she opened the box, reveling a rather modest looking ring and asked "Amanda Sommers, will you marry me?"

elsewhere...

Betty Lent against the counter of the deli trying to stay awake long enough to get her order, Gio finally came back with her sandwich and handed to her, before she could turn and leave Gio asked her "Are you OK?" Betty rubbed her eyes and replied

"Apart from the fact I can't remember the last time i slept and my best friend is having a secret lesbian affair I'm fine." she dragged her eyes away from the handsome good looks of Gio, reminding herself she had Henry. She sighed and walked off, putting her thoughts down to lack of sleep. Gio stared after her retreating form till one of his employees tapped him on the should and said

"hey lover boy, you've got costumers to serve"

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Gio/Betty part at the end, please leave a review on the way out and say what do you think Amanda's answer should be?

bye


End file.
